The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to cross-carrier scheduling for wireless devices.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
NarrowBand IoT (NB-IoT) is a low power wide area radio technology standard that enables IoT devices to connect using cellular telecommunications bands. NB-IoT enables a large number of connected IoT devices to communicate. IoT devices typically include a battery, and are designed to consume low amounts of power while handling fairly infrequent two-way data communication. NB-IoT technology can be deployed “in-band”, meaning that spectrum allocated to a cellular network (e.g., LTE network) is used for communication. NB-IoT technology can also be in a standalone deployment in which IoT devices communicate using spectrum for IoT communication.